A Cold Rose
by gamergalexey
Summary: Sometimes fate can be cruel or one could say cold. Young Ruby Rose lost at a young age has been found. Yet acts far and disconnected to those who wish to help her. What could have brought about this cold demeanor? What has happened to this young girl in the three years she has been missing? Ruby orphan/adoption au. Feedback is welcome. Will update as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ozpin watched the distraught man in front of him lashing out in anger. Which was completely understandable considering the topic at hand.

"Damn it Ozpin! How could I let this happen!"

"It's not your fault Taiyang, there's nothing you could've done."

"Yes there was I should have noticed something was wrong, and because I didn't they… they're gone."

"Don't lose hope Taiyang, It's true that Mrs. Summer Rose may be, I hate to say it gone. You should not lose hope about your daughter. She is lost not gone, and we will find her."

"She's only four Ozpin, only a baby she can't survive out there on her own."

 **Three years later…**

Ozpin walked with Glynda at his side towards the source of the disturbance. Normally he would leave this sort of thing to the police but, the reports received about a young girl had piqued his curiosity. So there they were walking to an abandoned warehouse that had reports of petty criminals hanging about. Though what they found was far from a petty criminal but, perhaps a very small one though. What he saw before him was a young girl of around seven and… a dead body of someone Ozpin recognized as a small time drug dealer. The young girl in ragged clothes, ripped up hair, and one bloody knife looked at him with cold calculating silver eyes. Ozpin looked in disbelief at the child in front of him. The spitting image of the late hunter Summer Rose, if not a little worse for wear. When Ozpin took a step towards her she took a step back and readied her knife. Ozpin took a quick look back at Glynda.

"There's no need to be afraid child we are not here to hurt you." Ozpin told her. She did not let her guard down though she took a step closer. Curious but careful, clear signs of someone who has grown up on the streets.

"Come with us young Ms. Rose we can help you." In clear shock of hearing her name from someone she did not know she dropped her guard long enough for Ozpin to take a quick decisive step and deliver a gentle blow to the back of the neck to render the young girl unconscious.

"Was that really necessary Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"I believe so. She was to mistrusting and would not have come with us. She would've ran and we may never have another chance like this one."

Glynda sighed "If you say so, though I do not condone knocking out young children with martial arts."

Ozpin chuckled "Neither do I Glynda but, sometimes you need to make exceptions."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes a gentle throbbing in the back of her head. Her grogginess immediately disappearing with the gentle rattle of chains restraining her legs. Replaced with fear. She couldn't be back there! She couldn't! Panic soon began to take over when the quiet click of a door drew her attention. A man with silver white hair and a blond woman entered the room. Ruby instinctively shrank back from their approach.

"N-No! S-Stay away! I-I don't want to go back!" The two stopped in their tracks and looked almost pained.

"Ms. Rose please calm down we're not here to hurt you." Ruby just stared at them shaking almost in tears.

"My name is Professor Ozpin and this is Glynda Goodwitch, we just want to help you."

"Th-Then! Why am I chained!?"

"We had to make sure you would not try to run away before we had time to talk."

"What do you want then?" Ruby asked some of her composure coming back. Ozpin walked over to the small table that was in the room and took a seat.

"We simply wish to reunite you with your family."

"I don't have a family." She said coldly

"Oh but, you do your father Taiyang Xiao Long and your sister Yang Xiao Long. They would be very eager to meet you."

"They're not my family." Ruby said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"They're not my family, if they were I wouldn't have had to grow up on the streets." Ruby said coldly.

"They have been searching for you for three years Ms. Rose, and they are your flesh and blood you cannot say that they are not so."

"Then I will not acknowledge them as my family. I have suffered on my own all this time and they have been nowhere to be seen. So why should I call them family?" Ozpin was shocked at this statement from this young girl. Normally a young child who had grown up on the streets would be ecstatic at the aspect of meeting their family. This young girl though showed no interest. No a shred of want to meet her family, just cold hatred. What had happened to this young girl to make her so cold?

"Just let me go back to the streets. I need to find some food and shelter for tonight." Ruby said calmly thinking about the night ahead.

"I can't do that Ms. Rose." Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I did and I plan to keep my word but, I can't let a young girl like you live alone on the streets." Ozpin walked over and undid the chains binding Ruby's legs. "I'll give you a place to stay for as long as you need."

Ruby followed Professor Ozpin down the empty halls of Beacon.

"Beacon is a school for training hunters and huntresses which I am the headmaster of. Though many of the students are gone on break. You will be staying here for the time being and you will have free reign of the campus though I ask you to be mindful of the students when they return." Ozpin explained to Ruby. Ozpin looked back at the young girl to see her eyes shining a little brighter than when they first met. Even if it was just a little it was good that the young girl could still find childish joy in exploring new places.

Ruby looked around the big airy hallways of the school barely listening to the Professor. It hurt her pride to be taking charity from some old man she barely knew but, she knew where pride got you on the streets, it was dead. Even with her hurt pride she didn't want to risk losing her nice place to stay. So she followed the Professor in her usual quiet solitude. Until they made their way some distance to the on campus houses for the other Professors. Professor Ozpin gave a quick knock on the door, for it to quickly open and reveal the frame of Professor Goodwitch.

"Ruby from now on Professor Goodwitch will be the main person looking after you, and I expect you to be courteous and polite." Ruby gave a small nod, not looking up from the ground. "Thank you again for doing this Glynda." With that Professor Ozpin left Ruby and left to go attend to his busy schedule.

Ozpin sat in his office and let out a large sigh knowing this wasn't going to end well. Nevertheless he had to they deserved to know. So with great reluctance he dialed the number of his old friend.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Hello Taiyang, how have you been?"

"Oh! Ozpin it's been a long time. I've been good but, what's up with the sudden call?"

"Well I have a um… delicate matter to talk to you about."

"Delicate matter? Well I'm all ears." Taiyang chuckled "Sorry Yang's making a monstrosity out of her breakfast."

"Well… I have recently found young Ruby Rose." A pause with no response.

"Ozpin… Th-that's amazing! Is she there? Can I talk to her? Wait no scratch that Yang and I are going to jump on the fastest airship and be there as soon as possible!"

"Taiyang there's just one problem" there was a hesitant response.

"Wh-what is it? She's not hurt is she?" Worry palpable in his voice.

"No she's doing quite well… it's just that… she said she doesn't want to see you." Silence.

"Wh-what! she doesn't want to see me!? What do you mean!?" Taiyang practically shouted.

"She has said that she doesn't think of you of family, because… because she has been alone all this time."

"I-I" Taiyang started shakily "understand I don't deserve to talk to her, to see her. Not when I was never able to find her, not when I let her mother die and her be taken."

"Taiyang you mustn't blame yourself for this it was never and never will be your fault. I believe young Ms. Rose has distanced herself from her emotions to cope with what has happened to her. These things take time Taiyang and time will heal this emotional distance she has created. I just ask that you be patient."

"No you… you're right Ozpin… I just… just promise me you'll look after her."  
"I promise old friend… I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glynda watched the young girl she had volunteered to take care of, expecting her to be more… well child like. Yet the young child, ever since Ozpin had brought her earlier only had a quick look around then sat on the couch lost in her own thoughts. Glynda knew she should do something but, what? Glynda liked to think that she was good with children but, it seems Ruby has proven her wrong. She looked at the young girl's ragged clothes and knew exactly how to break the ice.

"Ruby you need some new clothes don't you?" She asked the young girl. Ruby looked down at her clothes and, shook her head no.

"These are fine." Glynda looked at the child. She is not helping in Glynda's attempts to get her to open up.

"Well you may think they are fine but, it would be best to find you some clothes it better shape so let's go do that." Ruby just gave a small nod and got up from the couch.

Glynda led the young girl her hand firmly grasped, she didn't quite trust the child to not disappear. Walking down the street of the shopping district to the nearest clothing store. She could see the clear discomfort on her face. Most likely due to living on the streets the more bustling and… less tolerable areas gave her anxiety. Even so the child would have to get over it, so Glynda continued to practically drag the child to the store.

"Now Ruby if you see anything you like I want you to speak up." Ruby wouldn't look her in the eyes and kept them on the ground but, gave a small nod. For a time they're "shopping" consisted of Glynda asking Ruby if she like this or that even though the child would not look up. Glynda sighed what was she going to do with this child? Lost in thought she did not see Ruby grab the plain red hoodie. Glynda smiled this… this she could work with. Grabbing a pair of black pants, black and red lace up boots, and a plain gray undershirt. There, at least one outfit for her. Glynda let out another sigh that was so much more of a hassle than it needed to be. Glynda would like to get her more, one outfit isn't nearly enough but, looking at the young girl it was obvious that her nerves were frayed. She closed her eyes and let out another sigh oh well I'll just buy her some more by myself later.

"Come on Ruby, let's…" Glynda stopped mid sentence she could of sworn Ruby was here just a second ago. Now where did that girl go? There would be hell to pay if…

"Empty the register!" Glynda stopped in her tracks at the gruff voice. Taking a look from behind some clothes racks she saw a rough looking man pointing a gun at the cashier of the clothing store. This is bad she thought. Glynda normally could defeat a common thief without breaking a sweat but, he had a hostage and anything that startles him could cause him to pull the trigger. She needed some way… again her thoughts were interrupted but, this time by a gentle tug on her clothes. Looking to see Ruby tugging on her shirt. Where did she go? What did she… Ruby reached into her pocket to pull out… a single bullet and a cartridge? Where would she get… Glynda's head shot around to see the man's gun which was missing it's cartridge. How did this girl manage to unload both the cartridge and the bullet in the gun's chamber without him noticing? She would definitely have to look into this more later but, for now she had another problem. Using her semblance Glynda picked up the register.

"Wha!?" Before the man could react the register smashed into his face. Knocking the man unconscious instantly. Earning a small giggle from Ruby but, when Glynda turned around to look she immediately stopped. Well she's still capable of childish laughter over pain… that's good. One quick chat with an over thankful cashier and they were on their way back to beacon.

Back at Glynda's house on campus she fell back onto her couch. That was so much more tiring than it needed to be. Ruby followed silently as always though her mood seemed better than earlier… or at least she think it was this girl was hard to read.

"Well Ruby how about you try on your new clothes?" Ruby stood there for a second until she gave a slow nod. Glynda was startled seeing what was happening before her. The young girl that was about to have a panic attack from being in a store started undressing in front of her without any qualms. Before she could ask she saw her answer. Along Ruby's back were thin scars and just between the shoulder blades a tattoo. A intricate circle made of woven horns with a clawed hand holding a chain inside. This… This would create complications and she would need to discuss them with Ozpin later but, for now it was late and she needed to prepare dinner for Ruby.

Ozpin sat at his desk looked at the time and sighed. Midnight, another late night for Beacon's headmaster. He sighed again when is door flew open and Glynda stormed in.

"Is something wrong Glynda? Ozpin was actually quite nervous Glynda looked ready to kill a man, and currently Ozpin was the only man in the room.

"It's about Ruby… I've learned something about where she's been for the past three years, though I don't know for how long."

"Well then by all means please share." Glynda hesitated.

"The Bestial Reign…" An unsettling silence.

"Glynda… are you sure?"

"Yes, I took Ruby to get some new clothes but, when we came back she was showing strange behavior like it was completely normal. For example when we were in public simply in the store she looked so nervous she would start crying. Yet when I suggested she try on her new clothes she stripped down in the middle of the room without a second thought. Also she had thin scars that could only come from whips, and their symbol tattooed between her shoulder blades."

"This could cause a vast amount of trouble." Ozpin said in a grim tone "If Taiyang were to hear about this… well he would start waging a one man war against Bestial Reign." The Bestial Reign a Faunus group like The White Fang but, with a much more extreme outlook. They believed that faunus are the superior race compared to humans. Due to their increased stamina, better hearing, and so on. They have taken this view to such extremes that they believe they are the true humanoid creatures of this world and humans are just more animals. So they treat them as such, they capture whatever humans they can and sell them as either pets or slaves.

"This could cause a major uproar indeed, the public mainly thinks of Bestial Reign as a mere myth, that they can use to scare their children. If something like this were surface human-faunus relations would collapse completely." Ozpin gave a grave look.

'So what are we going to do about it?" Glynda asked looking ready to go on a rampage.

"For now we must keep this a secret. If this were to surface the consequences could be… bloody." Ozpin flinched as Glynda's fist came down on his desk. It seems nowadays the only that could make him flinch was Glynda. Though slowly Glynda relaxed and let out a long sigh.

"I understand I will continue to look after her with this in mind. Now if you'll excuse me I'm quite exhausted. Glynda said removing herself from the room. Ozpin sighed she was still the same she gives off a prim and proper aura but, deep down she's hot blooded especial when it comes to children.

Glynda entered her house to the sound of… crying!? She rushed over to Ruby's room to find the young child to find the young child crying in her sleep.

"Shh, it's ok now, hush now it's ok" Glynda tried to comfort her rubbing her arm. Ruby latched onto her arm and after a few minutes of quiet comforting words she seemed to calm down. Glynda looked down at the young child that was now holding her arm like it was a life line and chuckled.

"Well it looks like she's not letting go anytime soon. Might aswell get comfortable." She whispered to herself as she got into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Goodnight Ruby" She whispered "and pleasent dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Professors Ozpin and Glynda had taken Ruby into their care. The students had come back from their break recently to continue their schooling but, they had realised that something was different. There were rumours of ghosts and spirits wandering the halls at night. That if you were caught alone in the dead of night in the halls you would see a child clad in red accompanied by the scent of roses. More rumours spread from those who claimed they saw a pale child wearing red roaming the halls. They claimed that it was a young girl that died here long ago and has come back to haunt the school.

Glynda sighed this was getting out of hand. She looked at the quiet girl eating her dinner in front of her. Glynda and Ozpin were the only ones she would stay with for more than three seconds. When introduced to many of the teachers, to which she promptly walked away without a word. Almost causing Peter Port to storm after her to give her a lecture on manners. It wasn't quite shyness like other small children that would hide behind their parent's and offer a quiet hello. It was a more an extreme lack of care. She simply didn't care she was calm and collected but, did not seem to care about any sort of human interaction. Glynda had seen Ruby bury herself into books with a passion, listen to lectures intently from hiding spots, even steal parts from mechanics classes to build things of her own design. Yet she had a complete disregard for humans. Well unless they came in large crowds then Ruby would start to break down. She regarded them a little too much when it came to crowds.

Glynda sighed again. She would have to talk to Ruby about this later but, for now there was a more sensitive matter at hand.

"Ruby?" Ruby stopped her meal to look at Glynda. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Silence… "It's your father he's being very adamant about seeing you but, we would like your permission before he comes to see you." Ruby just stared at her.

"I don't care if he comes… he can do whatever he wants." Glynda sighed she was showing the same indifference. Well at least they would be able to put Taiyang's mind at ease now.

Yang the young nine year old girl sat on the airship giddy with excitement. She was going to see her little sister! Practically bouncing off the walls Yang was only kept in her seat by her dad.

"Hey dad! Dad! What's my sister like?" Yang asked her father. Taiyang gave Yang a small smile.

"I don't know Yang but, we're going to find out aren't we." Yang nearly flew out of her seat as the airship set down.

'Whoa there Yang calm down she's not going anywhere." Yang pouted.

"I know that! I just want to see her! I always wanted to meet my sister!" Yang whined. Taiyang chuckled

"Alright, Alright I know you're excited let's go." Taiyang let her go as he grabbed their luggage. They stepped off the airship onto the landing pad of Beacon.

"It's been a long time." Came a calm voice. Taiyang looked up to see his old friend Ozpin.

"Yeah it' has been a while, and let me say the years have not been kind." Taiyang laughed at the frown Ozpin gave him.

"Well at least after all these years you still have your humor." Taiyang gave another laugh.

"Well I suppose we should go see her." Ozpin said solemnly. The mood immediately darkened to an uncomfortable silence.

"Yang come on let's go." Taiyang called to his daughter. The walked silently across the campus getting a few stares from passing students.

"So tell me… Is she doing alright?"

"Young Ms. Rose is doing quite well actually. She's adapted to her surroundings quite quickly and her grasp on new information is actually astonishing." Ozpin praised.

"That's good…" Taiyang fell back into silence as they made their way to the teacher houses. With a simple knock the door opened to reveal Glynda and… a small child behind her.

"Hello Ozpin, Taiyang, and this must be Yang." Glynda said looking at the perky blond child before her.

"Ruby why don't you say hello?" Ruby took a small step out from behind Glynda.

"Hello…" Glynda groaned internally she was going to really need to work with Ruby about that. Taiyang coughed.

"Uh… Hello Ruby do you know who we are?" Taiyang asked anxiously and Yang looked just as anxiously.

"You are my biological father and step sister." Ruby said without emotion. Taiyang hands shook and his voice was full of emotion.

"Yes we're your family and we've come to take you home, won't you come with us." Time seemed to stop at that moment. You could feel everyone hold their breath for this heartbreaking moment, that is except Ruby who seemed to completely disregard the emotional tension.

"No…" Everything seemed to come crashing down at that moment all the hopes for family gone. Yang spoke up voice dripping with pain and sadness.

"Why!? We're family we should live together at home!" She seemed ready to cry and or hit Ruby.

"Because that's not my home." Yang looked shocked at that statement.

"Wha! What are you talking about of course it is! Your home is where your family is!"

"You're wrong but, you're close." Ruby said still emotionless. Yang rushed forward and grabbed Ruby's collar.

"What do you mean I'm wrong!" Yang was furious and hysterical with emotion.

"They say home is where your heart is and, if that is true then that means my true home is in the grave with mom… My mom." Yang was speechless as she lowered Ruby back down. Yang was crying and Taiyang looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Now, If that is all you wanted to say, I'll excuse myself." Ruby turned around and walked back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **8 years later…**

Ozpin sighed as he looked at the roster of new students coming in this year. Many of them exemplary and would grow up to be fine hunters and huntresses, though there was one he was concerned about… Ruby had grown incredibly fast… well at least her skills and knowledge had. Though Ozpin was sure she was still growing a few more years and… Ozpin stopped mid thought. Since when had he become so fatherly? He chuckled to himself well, it can't be helped. Though he was worried about Ruby's still distant emotional state especially when she will have to work in a team. Ozpin sighed and gave a small smile Ruby had chose this path and if he knew anything about that girl she, no matter what happened could not be deterred from something she has set her mind to.

Ruby stood in Beacon's courtyard looking up at her home of eight years. Ruby was surprised of the sentiment she was feeling. Perhaps her emotions were still lingering somewhere deep inside her. She sighed conflicted there was a certain allure her emotions had sometimes she longed to feel like she was young. Even so she kept them under lock and key knowing the pain they entail. She looked at the new arrivals many were obviously trained but, many she doubted had been in real combat scenarios. Not that it matter they would learn soon or… well they would learn. Ruby sighed it seemed the only emotion she has that doesn't hurt is irritation, and right now that was exactly what she was now. Only she didn't know why and that just added to her irritation. She sighed again thinking about it isn't going to help she should get ready for later.

Blake watched the younger girl in the deep red hooded long coat that was only buttoned down to her waist giving it a cape like feeling. She was younger then Blake probably by a few years but, compared to many of the new student arriving she seemed perfectly at home here… actually more than that it seemed like she owned the place. Blake didn't know why but, she gave off an eerie sense of superiority that she could sense even across the courtyard. She seemed to be someone who's bad side you should not be on. This girl was someone to watch out for Blake would need to keep this in mind. Blake glanced over to see that she wasn't the only one who noticed. Well either way she should get ready for whatever comes next. Blake heard that Professor Ozpin's methods for initiations can be… out there.

Weiss had stopped unloading her belongings to watch the little red girl. She immediately disliked the girl. For one what was a girl so young doing here? If a girl that young had been accepted early to Beacon then why wasn't she? There is no way that girl is skilled enough to be a match for students at this school especially Weiss. There was also the way she waltz around like she owned the place thinking she's all high and mighty. Weiss knew that was one person she did not want on her team. She had enough of people acting like they own the place everywhere they go. Even so she did get a strange feeling about the girl. It was almost as if there was a dark cloud of killing intent surrounded her. Weiss shook her head. What was she talking about? That girl in red is probably just a little goth girl that bosses her rich daddy around. Enough of that Weiss thought. She have preparations to make.

Yang stepped off the airship with a feeling of both hope and old sadness. She looked at the massive school in front of her where she would learn to be a huntress. That was one of the reasons she was here but, not the only she was also here to find information on her mother who left her and… To try to fix her rocky relationship with her sister. They had only met once eight years ago but, Yang still remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered her sister with the silver eyes that pierced her with just a look. Those eyes that were so cold and unrelenting but, that wasn't the only thing she saw. Yang also saw a tortured soul underneath the silver lakes of her eyes. Underneath was someone who had cruelty hurled at them like rocks so often that she had no choice but, to use them to build a wall to protect themselves. Yang saw that in her younger sister's eyes and she was determined to break that wall down to help the girl hiding in its cold shadow. Well worrying about it right now won't help Yang thought to herself she had things to do people to see… guys to hit on...

 _Author's note: Hey! Thanks for all the support you have given for my little story! I'm writing this because I want to let all of you know something. I am a hundred percent up for you emailing/messaging me about thoughts on where the story should go or what you think will happen. I am always up for exploring different paths to take the story since it is not 100% set in stone. So thanks for the support and I'm curious about your thoughts so let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Glynda watched the new student flood into the auditorium for Ozpin's welcome speech. It seemed Glynda was needed everywhere to fix this or that, sort out arrangements, settle arguments, and so forth. Even with all these responsibilities distracting her there was still an uneasy worry she had about a certain child. Ruby was an extraordinary child of extraordinary skill, but she could be considered cold and hard to approach. Well that is the example someone would say if they saw her from a distance, but in reality Ruby could be downright unnerving. Glynda didn't know why… there was just something about her that felt like the moment she sees you she's looking for weakness… perhaps she is. She still had so much to do with that child. Eight whole years of Glynda trying to crack that icy facade, and she was only able to get Ruby to open up to her and Ozpin. She sighed that girl could be horribly stubborn when it came to her emotions. Glynda looked over to see Ozpin finishing up his speech. She couldn't be worrying about Ruby right now she had work to do… a lot of work. Glynda sighed. She knew it was going to be a long day.

Ruby readied for the initiation checking her weapons one last time. Checking she had ample bullets, making sure Crescent Rose was working at full capacity, and pulling on her claw like gloves. Ruby looked down at her now claw like hands. When Ruby was training with the scythe she had discovered one fatal flaw of the scythe. She had plenty of deadly force at both long and medium range, but if someone made their way past the blade of her scythe she was open hence the gloves. If it came down to it she would fight hand to hand with the clawed gloves. Ruby clenched her hand into a fist. She had the feeling this was the start. The start of what? Ruby didn't know she just felt like something was coming, and she also knew when it came she would be ready for it. She grabbed Crescent Rose and walked off. Before it came though she had things to do first.

The new students stood on top of the cliff above the Emerald Forest listening to their initiation instructions. Which involved them being launched off the cliff into the grimm infested woods. Also the fact that their partners are left to whoever they see first. Jaune Arc would say that he regretted his decision in agreeing to this if he wasn't so worried about not dying.

"S-So how are…" Jaune was cut off as he was launched into the sky screaming for his life. He wasn't going to make it out of this was he?

Ruby watched the blond launch into the air with as much grace as a dead bird. She expected to see a stain with a bad haircut by the time she reached the ground. Ruby felt the ground beneath her as the launch pad shifted launching her into the sky. She watched the forest below her glide past. People said they loved this feeling of weightlessness. They said it made them feel free soaring through the sky since they are always anchored to the ground. The only thing it made Ruby feel was the inevitable fall. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose unfolding it and swinging it in front of her and firing of her high calibre rounds to slow her descent. Eventually coming down past the tree level and hooking her scythe onto the nearest tree. Sending her spiraling around the tree as she slowed to a halt. Removing the scythe and collapsing it Ruby didn't slow her momentum and started towards the goal.

Weiss walked through the forest with one goal. Find Pyrrha Nikos. She had looked at all the new student and Pyrrha was the only competent one that Weiss would have no qualms in partnering with. Now if Pyrrha was launched a few before me and…. Weiss stops mid thought as she sees the girl in red from earlier today. Weiss panics this is one person she does not want to be paired up with if she… She stops mid retreat as the girl looks over directly at her. Weiss had to think of someway to lose her and fast. The girl in red just looked at her and opened her mouth to say…

"Tch." The girl says before she keeps walking again. What! Weiss thought. Did she just "Tch" me! She was going to have to teach that girl some manners!

"Hey!" Weiss yelled. The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder back at Weiss.

"Who do you think you are! Just dismissing me like I don't even exist!" The girl started walking away again completely ignoring Weiss.

"Where do you think you're going!" Weiss yelled storming after her.

"Hey I'm talk…" Weiss was cut off mid sentence as her feet were knocked out from under her. She looked up to see a beowolf passing just above mid lunge. She felt arms grab her weightless mid air body as she was whisked in a hasty retreat surrounded by rose petals.

Ruby dropped the white haired girl in favor of her scythe readying to fight off the beowolves that were drawn by the white haired girl's yelling. Ruby would need to duct tape her mouth shut later, but for now she had to make sure her new partner didn't get them killed. Ruby launched herself forward instantly slicing the front runner beowolf in half. Then planting her foot and using her momentum to spin around smashing her scythe into the skull of another beowolf. With what Ruby considered to be a pleasant crunch the beowolf crumpled to the ground. She was about to move onto the next when flames burst to life in front of her. Ruby looked back at the white haired girl fighting off the other beowolves with… fire… she's using fire… in the middle… of… the forest… Ruby resisted the urge to beat the girl over her head and dashed towards her.

Weiss was fending off the nearest beowolves when she was once again knocked off her feet and whisked away in a flurry of rose petals.

"What are you!" Weiss looked over the shoulder of the red girl to see an ever expanding forest fire behind her. When did that happen! Weiss looked at the girl carrying her. She must've seen the fire while Weiss was distracted. Weiss wondered why the girl saved her when she was so dismissive earlier. Weiss couldn't wrap her head around this girl… but she didn't seem that bad. Weiss frowned at that. What was she thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weiss got to her feet shakily everything feeling slow from their high speed escape. The girl in red looked at her with the same bored look. Weiss resisted the urge to slap the girl that seemed unimpressed by everything.

"Ehem" Weiss cleared her throat "It was unnecessary of you to do that. I had everything under control, but I suppose someone like you wouldn't be able to see that so I'll forgive you." Weiss said haughtily.

"Name." The girl says.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks.

"What's your name." She asks again.

"Hmph." Weiss says "Weiss Schnee since obviously you've been living under a rock. And you are?"

"Ruby, and it was necessary." The girl in red or Ruby says.

"What?"

"It was necessary. When you got yourself killed I wouldn't of had a partner, and would have failed the initiation. So it was necessary that I took " Ruby says looking out over the hill she took them to.

Weiss was furious. Who did this kid think she was! Looking down on her like she was a first grader! She even had the nerve to say it while not even looking at Weiss! What was she staring at anyways?

"First off it wasn't necessary!" Weiss exclaimed seething with rage. "Second it's horribly rude of you to not even look at me! Third what are you even looking at!"

"... The fastest route." Ruby said partially unfolding her weapon and firing a few rounds into the sky.

"Oh yes because aimlessly firing your rounds aimlessly…" Weiss stopped as she saw the nevermore flying straight towards them.

Weiss contemplated what horrible things she must have done in a past life to deserve this while she held onto the feathers of the giant nevermore. She looked over at Ruby the insane girl that lured the nevermore to snatch them into the sky.

"Was this your brilliant idea!? Getting killed by a nevermore!" Weiss yelled over the raging winds.

"We're here jump."

"What!" Weiss looked over to only see the empty space where Ruby used to be. Looking down she saw a red figure getting smaller and smaller.

"That idiot!" Screamed Weiss.

Yang held the "artifact" they were supposed to find even though it was just an oversized knight from chess. She looked over at the girl that would be her partner for the next four years. Blake Belladonna. The black haired girl didn't seem like a bad person to be paired with she was skilled if not a little antisocial. Yang sighed she was kind of hoping to find her sister and be her partner. That way they would have to talk to each other. Well there was still hope that they would be on the same team Yang thought looking on the bright side.

"So…" Yang began "You ready to…" Yang was cut off by the appearance by a scythe falling from the sky embedding itself into the ground at a forty-five degree angle. Quickly accompanied by a red figure sliding down the staff and tucking into a roll to negate their momentum while simultaneously pulling the scythe out of the ground. The figure vaults to their feet and collapse their weapon with a deadly grace. The figure turns to face Yang and Blake. Ruby!? Yang was shocked. Her little sister moved with a deadly grace no movement wasted and seemed to glide across the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang yells as she runs towards her little sister. Ruby gave her same half bored half composed look that Yang remembered from first seeing her.

Ruby looked at the blonde haired girl. Yang her stepsister was running towards her. She must have entered Beacon as well and she seems very eager to see Ruby. Ruby sighed this was going to be a pain she thought.

"Ruby it's so good to see you again! Where did you come from!?"

"I came from the quickest route." Ruby said pushing her way past Yang towards the artifacts. Ruby walked over to the podiums and grabbed the other knight chess piece.

"Do you two know each other?" Blake asked the two.

"We're stepsisters, but we didn't grow up together so I want to learn more about her." Yang called out jogging back to her partner.

"The feeling is one sided." Ruby said already leaving with the artifact.

Blake winced at the cold comment and saw the pained face on her partners face. Blake saddened at the open hostility the red girl or "Ruby" showed her stepsister. What happened for these two to become so distanced? Blake thought to herself.

"Ruby! Don't be like…" Yang stops mid sentence as a blond haired boy and a redhead girl bursts into the clearing being chased by a massive deathstalker. The boy yelling at the top of his lungs. At the same time two more students came in riding on an ursa. One overly energetic and one that looked like he could sleep for the next seven years.

"What is going on!" Yang yelled "Where is everyone coming from!"

"Looks like she finally jumped…" Yang looks at her sister and followed her upward gaze to see a speck of white falling dangerously fast.

"What do you mean jumped Ruby! What's falling!?" Yang watched the the white speck take the form of a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. She's going to be hurt! Yang thought to herself already running into position to try and catch the girl. Yang was off though by quite a few meters and the girl promptly smashes into the blond haired boy.

"I can't believe you left me up there!" The white haired girl yelled at Ruby already back on her feet. Yang heard the screech of a nevermore close by and by the sounds of it, it's a monstrous one. Ruby turned to look at the white haired girl.

"It was the fastest route to the objective. It's your fault for not following." Ruby said calmly. The nevermore screeched again.

"Well it may have been the fastest route, but now the nevermore knows where we are! What do you plan to do with this situation!?" The white haired girl yelled.

"If you were faster we would have been able to lose it by now." Yang had to keep herself from laughing. One because she liked to see the white haired girl who she now recognized to be Weiss Schnee flustered and two because it was nice to know Ruby wasn't cold only to her.

"It doesn't matter now." Ruby said watching both the nevermore and deathstalker. "We'll have to fight follow my lead and don't lag behind." Before anyone could respond Ruby was already on her way and the only things that knew what she was thinking was the demons in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ruby ran through the forest the others trying their best to keep up. She had studied the geography of the surrounding area and knew there was a some old ruins and cliffs nearby. This area would allow the most opportunities to dispatch the nevermore. It also offered the most risks, but she was sure she would survive and that's all that really matters to her. Well her and the Weiss girl since she is necessary for Ruby to achieve her goals. The nevermore screeched. It was gaining on them Ruby was also acutely aware of the pursuing deathstalker. Though she would let the redhead and the guy with the pink strip in his hair take care of it. The orange haired girl seemed strong, but obviously unstable and the blond… well he was obviously useless. The ruins were coming into view now. The crumbling remains of bridges and buildings standing above an abyss. Using her speed Ruby launches across the bridge in a blink of an eye. She twirled herself to map out her surroundings. The crumbling bridge if fully broken would easily stop the deathstalker and the buildings climbed high enough to allow vantage points to attack the nevermore.

Blake followed Ruby to the ruins along with the others close behind. Blake lungs were on fire just trying to keep up with the younger girl. She was also pretty sure she inhaled a rose petal or two on the way, but at the moment she was more concerned for her life. Blake made her way into the building Ruby was.

"Where are the others?" Ruby asked

"There…" Blake breathed heavily. "still catching up."

"Tch. Taking their time." Ruby looked clearly irritated.

Blake looked at the girl. How was she perfectly fine after sprinting that far? And Blake thought she was in good shape. The others came rushing into the ruins breathing heavily faces red from exertion.

Weiss stepped forward "What's your plan to do here little Ms. Genius." She said sarcastically.

Ruby walked forward past Weiss towards the red haired who Blake was pretty sure was Pyrrha Nikos.

"Take orange, pink stripe, and blond and fight the deathstalker on the bridge. If you're unable to kill it destroy the bridge to stop it." Again before anyone could respond Ruby was already on her way. "The rest of you are with me we're killing the nevermore."

"What!" Weiss yelled "Who put you in charge!"

"Necessity." Ruby says without looking back.

Blake and Yang both shrugged and followed the young girl and with an exasperated sigh Weiss did as well.

Four girls each a different color stood on top of a ruined building to face down a giant bird of darkness. Yang couldn't help but laugh. It was like something from a cartoon.

"So what's the plan!?" Yang yelled in between gauntlet shots.

"Just follow my lead and don't think too much."

Yang sighed as she tied the black ribbon to the pillar. She had to hand it to Ruby one for the crazy plan and two for manipulating her. She watched as the plan was already in motion her little sister about to be launched like a bullet at a giant nevermore. If Ruby had said it outright Yang would have never let it happen. So Ruby gave them as little information as possible on her plan. Yang was going to have to be more careful in the future if she was going to try and get closer to the little master mind.

 **Blam!**

Ruby shot forward towards the giant nevermore at top speed her scythe hooking around its neck like a hangman's noose. Weiss's glyphs appeared beneath her feet as she dragged the nevermore up the cliff with brutal speed. The nevermore gave out one last screech as the cliff pushed on the back of its neck allowing the scythe to slice through.

Blake watched the young girl flying up the cliff the nevermore in tow. Blake thought it looked poetic as if the young girl was fighting a messenger from the heavens themselves. The nevermore's last solemn call echoing through the ruins in a mournful melody. With that the battle was over, but with the battle ended something new came to Blake and the others. A curious fascination with the quiet antisocial girl. Blake smiled to herself. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and their leader Ruby Rose to form team RWBY." Ozpin announced to the students in the auditorium. The sound of cheers and clapping resounded through the auditorium as per usual with each announcement of a new team. Ozpin looked back at the girls of team RWBY and sighed. He had a feeling this team was going to be giving him a lot of trouble.

Weiss Schnee stomped down the corridor.

"I can't believe… little girl… leader… stupid…" Weiss was muttering to herself darkly fuming at the fact that she was not chosen as team leader. What had that child done to earn that title!? So what she had one lucky plan! She was still a quite, ignorant, and infuriating child! Weiss was about to go storming to Professor Ozpin's office when a strong arm hooked itself around her shoulder.

"What's wrong ice queen! Are you mad that you weren't chosen for team leader?" Yang asked in a mockingly innocent voice.

"Tch." Weiss said prying herself away from the yellow brawler.

"Oh! You're being so cold to your favorite team mate!" Yang said with a large grin.

"For your infor…" Weiss was cut off as Yang threw her arm around her again.

"Hey! There's no use worrying about it. Let's go check out our dorms!"

Before Weiss could respond Yang was practically dragging her towards the dormitory.

The four girls walked into their dorm the simple room laid out in front of them. The room had the basic amenities such as a desk for each as well as a bed for each and a connected bathroom. The girls split up to unpack their belongings and enjoy idle talk… well three of them. As the others unpacked each took stealing glances at their young leader. It seemed she had already unpacked, but even so it was clear she had a meager amount possessions. To the point it seemed she only had one or two outfits and basic amenities.

Yang frowned at the thought of her little sister having so little. Weren't the teachers at Beacon supposed be taking care of her?

"Ruby?" Yang called to her sister.

No response.

Yang turned to look at the young girl who seemed lost in thought. Yang followed Ruby's gaze that was resting on… Blake? Ruby's eyes seemed to be scanning Blake in a frenzy looking for something. What exactly? Yang couldn't tell. She couldn't tell if it was suspicion or interest, but either way it seemed Ruby was to deep in thought to hold a conversation. Yang let out a sigh she had her work cut out for her with Ruby.

Blake felt her gaze burn across her body like judge gazes at a criminal. As if looking for one's guilt Ruby's eyes seemed to burn into Blake's soul. Blake tried to go about her business in a normal matter, yet she could feel the small beads of sweat condensing on her skin. Could she tell? Did she know she was hiding her heritage?

Weiss glanced at Ruby who seemed to be starring Blake down with a death glare. Weiss had to suppress a groan. Didn't that girl have at least basic manners? Weiss sighed putting away the last of her things and thought why she didn't go to Atlus.

Ruby studied her team as they unpacked their possessions. There was Yang her step sister that seemed to be a powerful brawler, but seemed a little too keen on getting close to Ruby. Next was the heiress Weiss. She seemed skilled with glyphs, but was to cocky in her abilities which caused her to be reckless. Finally there was Blake who was skilled like the rest, but there was something about her that unnerved her. Ruby felt anxious and nervous around Blake like there was something hiding beneath Blake's skin waiting to jump out at her. Ruby sighed what was she going to do with this team?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The days passed and the girls got into their routines. Weiss completely butchered trying to defeat boarbatusk in Professor Port's class. They became "friends" with team JNPR that consisted of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Though Ruby just considered them to be a nuisance. Especially Jaune whom is a walking amalgamation of pure stupidity and incompetence. Even more so that he had developed a habit of confiding his problems to Ruby and bugging her partner. The only reason Ruby didn't act on her displeasure was that both Pyrrha and Nora were already fiercely loyal to him. Even if Nora was virtually a six year old and Pyrrha was… well Pyrrha, but both were supreme fighters. Ruby groaned she wished she had some less annoying peers. Though Ruby was quite excited about their class going to the Forever Fall forest. Maybe she would finally get some peace and quiet.

The students went around their business gathering sap like they were told. Except for team CRDL who passed this job onto Jaune. Everyone had seen how team CRDL had been treating Jaune and worried about him… well all but one. Ruby felt no pity for the awkward blond. If he was not willing to stand up for himself it was not her problem. So she went about collecting the sap when a cry resounded from the forest. Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark ran crying about an large ursa.

"Wasn't Jaune with them?" Pyrrha asked Ruby and Weiss. Ruby just shrugged and went back to collecting sap. "Come on let's check it out!" Pyrrha ran towards where the ursa's roar sounded from dragging Ruby along.

"Why do I have to come along?" Ruby asked.

"Why? Because Jaune might get hurt!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Well that's his problem." Ruby grumbled.

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ruby watched Jaune fending off an ursa major… well at least trying to. Ruby did have to give him at least some props for not already being killed. Though that situation seemed to be quickly changing as the ursa's fury increased. As the ursa attacks became more ferocious Jaune began to lose ground rapidly. Ruby watched as the ursa's arm swung into Jaune's blindspot. Just as the ursa's claws were about to rend Jaune's flesh. His arm came up in a block that looked completely involuntary on Jaune's part.

"Was that wise Pyrrha?" Ruby asked turning to the taller girl.

"What do you mean? Of course it was. Jaune would have gotten hurt and it doesn't hurt to help his self esteem." Pyrrha replied.

"Oh yes of course let's have the boy who can't fight grimm believe he can fight grimm. I'm sure it'll all work out just peachy."

"You know you don't have to!" Pyrrha began, but Ruby was already walking away.

"I'm sorry" Weiss began "I don't know why she acts like that. She needs to learn that you just don't say somethings."

"I'm curious about something." Pyrrha said quietly.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"What happened to her to make her so distant. The way she acts, how she's always on edge, the hidden fear of her every action. She tries to hide it, tries to trick others into thinking that she's strong. She may have even tricked herself into thinking that she acts that way because she's strong. But I've seen it before… under that cold facade is someone who has been truly hurt." Pyrrha said in a solemn voice. This caused Weiss to look back at the young redheaded girl.

 _Is that why she acts like that? Weiss thought. Something so terrible happened to her that she locked herself away. Like a prisoner in her own body._

Weiss was going to have to take a closer look at the younger girl.

Ruby groaned. _How did she get stuck in this situation?_ She thought. Ruby was currently stuck between one screaming Nora and one Yang who would not let her go.

Weiss looked over at the younger girl and genuinely felt sorry for her. Weiss had been looking at Ruby in a different ever since what Pyrrha had said. With this new viewpoint, Ruby's like of the quiet, and her young appearance. Weiss couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl that looked like a small cornered animal. Weiss looked down at her scroll and putting the final touches on her message. She was asking some of her father's "product researchers" to find as much information as possible on her leader. She knew it wasn't the nicest thing to be doing, prying into someone's past, but it will be the best in the long run. Weiss sighed and looked out of the airship's window wondering if she bit off more than she could chew.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ruby sighed as she stepped off the airship she was suffering from a Nora/Yang induced headache. Why do they find it so difficult to simply sit still and leave her alone? She wants nothing to do with those two considering she has to make a conscious effort to not duct tape both of their mouths.

"Hey Ruby where're you goin!" Yang called to her. Ruby groaned internally and turned to face Yang.

"Somewhere to spend time… alone…" Ruby said already walking off.

"Well… Weiss wanted to go 'enjoy the festivities' and by that she means to scope out the competition for the Vytal festival. I was wondering if… you would… come with us?" Yang asked clearly hopeful that Ruby would agree. Ruby sighed, she didn't even know how she got roped into participating in the Vytal festival. It seemed like a giant waste of time to Ruby, but the others seemed pretty excited about it. So in the effort to "keep up moral" Ruby conceded to the others wishes to participate. Ruby groaned she new she was going to regret this.

"Fine… I'll go if you'll leave me alone for the rest of the day." Ruby said.

"Alright well we're leaving at nine so… see you there!" Yang waved to Ruby's back as she was already walking away.

Yang sighed as she watched Ruby walk away.

"Having trouble there?" asked a voice from behind Yang. She turned around to see Blake with an understanding look in her eyes.

"I just don't know how to approach her." Yang sighed "Every time I try she instantly shoots me down." Blake walked over and patted her partner on the back.

"Maybe you need to go with a different direction, find some common ground, try and find out what she likes."

Yang groaned "How am I supposed do that if I can't get close to her?"

"Well…" Blake began "we do have the rest of the day free, we could… do a little espionage."

Yang looked a Blake "you want to stalk my little sister?"

"It's not stalking it's just a little research to find common ground." Blake said with a mischievous smirk.

"You know Blake I would expect this from Nora, but not you."

"Well…" Blake began "I know what's like to have someone close become distant..." A reassuring smile from Blake to show she was fine and the two were off.

Glynda walked through the beacon's library looking for city maps to help with the planning of the Vytal Festival. She sighed it seemed that she ran everything around here recently. Not to mention trying to keep an eye on Ruby and her… volatile personality. Though it seemed she was handling things alright no one was dead, everyone still had their limbs… Glynda remembered when Ruby was younger she almost bit off a doctor's finger. That girl acted cool and composed, but every once in awhile that composure would break and reveal what was underneath, a scared child. Glynda chuckled to herself.

"Look at you Glynda reminiscing over her like you're her mother." That brought a sad smile to Glynda's face. She volunteered to take care of Ruby mainly because she did not think anyone else at the school was capable to look after a young girl. Yet over the years of looking over Ruby she couldn't help feel a maternal love for her. Ruby had been through so much she just wanted her to be happy. Lost in these thoughts Glynda wandered through the library until a mass of blonde hair caught her eye.

Glynda walked over to the mass of hair that she assumed was Yang. Normally she would have the left a student in the library to their studies, but the only reason Yang XiaoLong would be in the library is mischief. Glynda walked over to the blonde and noticed that there was a raven haired girl with her. Yang must have dragged Blake Belladonna into her scheme.

"What's she doing?" whispered Yang.

"I don't know, I can't see her computer screen" Blake responded"

"Ahem" Glynda coughed to get their attention.

"Ah!" they both responded. "P-Profesor Goodwitch w-what are you doing here?" Yang asked trying to sound casual.

"I'm here picking up some materials for my work, but I don't believe you can say the same"

Yang gasped "Professor Goodwitch is that a lack of trust I here? I'll have you know what I was looking for is right here" Yang stated grabbing a book.

Glynda looked at the title of the book " _How to Tame a Wild Love Bunny_? I'm don't believe that is school appropriate work miss XiaoLong"

Yang looked at the books title and turned bright red.

"Now" Glynda began "why don't you tell me what you're really after."

Yang sighed "Alright we were spying on Ruby to find out what she's interested in, so I could hold a conversation with her that lasts more than five seconds"

Glynda gave them both a stern look. "I do not approve of you violating your fellow student's privacy, but I'll let you go this time due to the reason." The relief on both their faces was palpable.

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch!" Yang said already leaving dragging Blake along with her.

"Wait!" Glynda began. Both Blake and Yang tensed and turned to face her. Glynda put on a soft smile that clearly caught them both off guard. "Ruby won't show it, but she's a huge fan of fantasy novels. Though I'm not sure of you'll be able to get her to talk about it."

Both looked shocked. "How do you…" Blake began, but Yang cut her off grabbing her shoulder.

"I'll explain it to you later" Yang then looked at Glynda "Thank you"

With that last more heartfelt thank you the two girls were off. Glynda sighed. What was she going to do with that team?

Author's note: （；￣ー￣） pairings?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Have you ever agreed to something because it was the easiest option, only to immediately regret it? That's what Ruby was feeling right now as she walked the streets of Vale with her team. She had agreed to come, because she wanted to end the conversation between her and Yang as soon as possible. All to get some relief from her headache, but as she watched Blake and Weiss's argument increase in volume she would have preferred the headache.

"They're violent terrorists that need to be stopped!" Weiss yelled.

"They're just misguided repressed people!" Blake countered. All of this started over a stupid stowaway. Ruby sighed she was five seconds from ditching this whole outing and looking for a quiet place to plan for the Vytal festival. With the influx of people it has put Ruby on edge. Meaning less sleep and even more than her usual paranoia. The more strangers that made their way to Vale the more Ruby felt exposed. To many new faces, to many new angles to cover, not enough time to prepare it made Ruby's skin crawl. She wasn't usually this unprepared it made every shadow look like a veiled threat. Ruby was lost in this train of thought until Weiss seemed to be making a bigger fuss bringing her focus back to her team. Ruby wasn't sure what happened, but it seemed to involve Weiss and a peculiar ginger girl.

It seemed Weiss and the ginger had collided which left Weiss a bit disoriented, but the ginger seemed to be doing just fine. As Ruby drew closer she heard Weiss mutter a simply apology to the girl.

"Sorry about that"

"Oh do not worry I am very sturdy." the girl replied practically beaming unnecessary enthusiasm. Ruby sighed it was another of those people. Not wanting to even get involved with the girl Ruby continued walking past the girl, well that's what would have happened if the ginger girl didn't step to intercept her.

"Salutations" the girl began "You look like you don't have many friends. I don't either would you like to be my friend?"

Yang held her breath waiting for Ruby's response. Yang wasn't sure how Ruby would respond to this girl's comment. Ruby as far as Yang could tell is very hard to read. Ruby's everything is normal and I'm going to hang you from your entrails look are very similar. Though now that Yang thinks of it Ruby's facial expressions have a grand range of looking tired to sleep deprived. We should probably work on that Yang thought.

"Yang!"

Yang snapped out of her thoughts to see Weiss snapping at her to get her attention. "Ruby's leaving" Weiss told her.

Yang looked to see a retreating figure dressed in red. "Ruby where are you going?" Yang yelled after her. Ruby didn't even bother to turn around she just gave Yang a dismissive wave as she continued back to the airship station. Yang went to follow her, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Blake who just gently shook her head. Yang sighed this was finally going to be sometime for her to get to know her little sister. This is all that ginger girl's fault Yang thought, but when she looked the girl was nowhere to be found. Begrudgingly Yang continued to walk with Blake and Weiss through the streets of Vale.

Ruby walked briskly back to the air station. The sooner she got back to Beacon the better, she wanted to somewhere that didn't completely make her skin crawl. In the city there were too many anonymous faces, too many hidden daggers poised and ready, too many…

"Salutations!"

Too many people like her. Ruby turned to see the ginger girl from earlier. "It seems you have forgotten my question from earlier and are going home. So allow me to reiterate. I Penny Polendina would like us to become the merriest of friends."

 _This girl can not take a hint can she?_ Ruby thought to herself. Well in these situations it's better to go along with it. "If i say yes will you leave me alone?" Ruby responded.

"If you would like me to, because friends do nice things for each other." Penny replied. Ruby groaned internally she feels like she's going to regret this. "Well I'm leaving so I'll see you around 'friend'" Just as the last word left Ruby's mouth all of the air was crushed from her lungs as Penny hugged the life out of her.

"Sensational! I too must be going I will see you around friend" Penny yelled as she was already disappearing into the crowd. Ruby stood there catching her breath, why did she even bother leaving Beacon?


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

Weiss was in an irritable mood to say the least. Not only did she lose the position of team leader, she lost it to a moody, antisocial brat, that flaked on them whenever she had a chance. Now she was being forced to scout out the Vytal Festival competition with a partial team, including another moody, antisocial teammate and a loud, energetic blonde who seemed to have the capabilities of a golden retriever on a sugar high. Even so Weiss would be damned if she would let this stop her plans for the future. So she pressed on determined to find the best plan to wipe the floor with the competition. However before that, there seemed to be more pressing matters. As Weiss approached two officers in front of the destroyed front of a dust store. From what she can gather apparently there has been a string of dust robberies all around Vale, mainly of the raw uncut stones that hold the most power. Perhaps… Weiss's train of thought was cut off as she heard yelling from the docks.

"Get back you no good stowaway!"

"Excuse you? A no good stowaway gets caught, I'm a great stowaway." Wiss turned to see a smug blond monkey faunus hanging from a light pole by his tail. He gave on last irritating grin, dropped from the pole, and bolted easily out pacing the policeman that was chasing him.

"Tch" Weiss sounded in irritably "how typical."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blake asked accusingly. Surprised at the sudden confrontation from the generally quiet black haired girl.

"I thought it was just typical that the one random stowaway just happened to be a trouble causing faunus. He's probably associated with the White Fang, that's why he has to hide away in the first place. Those radicals need to be brought down before they cause too much damage."

"Radicals!?" Blake's response seemed sharper than her usual tone "Is it so radical to be wanted to be treated as equals? For society to look at you and see a person not an animal. Their methods may be misguided, but their cause is not something to be put down. We just want to be treated right!"

Weiss was shocked and somewhat confused about the intensity Blake spoke with, but she would not back down on this matter. "Even so that is no excuse for what equates to terrorism, just cause or not terrorist movements need to be brought down for everyone's sake."

"Tch" Blake's eyes narrowed "how typical." That was what pushed Weiss over the edge.

"What is that supposed to mean! What are you implying?"

"You're just a typical Schnee, you're father must be proud." Blake spat making her way in the direction the stowaway

How dare she! Weiss thought. Compare me to that man, that… that… Cretin. Weiss was practically seething at this point. The only thing Beacon academy had done so far for was bring more and more headaches into her life.

"Wait… We?" Yang asked looking confused.

Yang watched as Weiss stormed off yelling about of course she's part of the of the Fang and Yang knew she was pissed and it was probably not the best idea to follow her. Yang sighed so much for the happy go lucky days at Beacon academy she so hoped for. She was going to finally get to know her sister, repair family bonds, meet new people, and rise to the top, but that all seems like a pipe dream now. Though all she got was a distant sister, and angry heiress, and a member of the White Fang apparently. This was not turning out quite like she planned, but it seemed like there was nothing she could do at the moment so she headed back to the dorm.

Yang came back to the dorm to find Ruby sitting alone working on… something Yang didn't know, but she was listening to music and quietly tapping her foot to the beat. This brought a smile to Yang's face seeing her little sister like this made her seem so much more cheerful. That's all she wished for her little sister, but right now she didn't know if she could do that for her little sister. Yang reached out and tapped Ruby on the shoulder. Ruby spun to look at her a little too fast and a little too tense, but when she saw Yang the tension slid away into… annoyance? Yang couldn't tell how Ruby's expressions worked. Ruby turned to go back to her work, but Yang spoke up.

"So uh… I think Weiss will be getting back pretty late she went off on her own." All Ruby gave was a dismissive wave showing no interest. "And uh… I don't know when Blake will be making her way back she was pretty upset after she had a fight with Weiss and let that… That she used to be a member of the White Fang." With that Ruby's tensed even tighter than when she was startled.

"What?" Ruby responded quietly.

"Uh… Well you see apparently Blake used to be part of the White Fang, but she doesn't seem to be a member, or as far as I could tell." Yang said awkwardly.

"So she's… that's… I've got something to do." said Ruby getting up and heading towards the door.

"Are you okay Rubes?" Yang reached out and grabbed her harm only to be shaken off and Ruby to vanish through the door. "Ruby!" Yang yelled heading to the door, but when she reached the hallway the only thing left of her sister was the gentle fall of rose petals.

Glynda was settling down on the couch after a tough day of organizing the Vytal festival, when there was a knock at the door. Glynda sighed she swore if this was more last minute work she was going to… Glynda's thoughts were cut off when a red blur dashed into her home.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Glynda asked as she turned to face her.

"Blake Belladonna remove her from my team." Ruby said through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Ruby what's brought this on?"

"She has previous ties to the White Fang and I will have no affiliation with her." Glynda's eyes widened at this statement.

"Now Ruby I think you need to calm down just a little…"

"No!" Ruby cut Glynda off. "I don't care who it is I won't have anything to do with them… I… I won't… I don't wanna! I don't wanna go back!" Ruby cried out in tears. "I won't let them!" Ruby cried crumpling to the floor.

"Shh Ruby it's ok, it's ok nothing will happen to you, shh." Glynda pulled Ruby into a hug. Glynda was not going to let anything happen to Ruby, Ozpin on the other hand had a reckoning coming for not telling her about Ms. Belladonna

Author note: What is updating?


End file.
